DEAD SILENCE!: Fang's point of view
by Stormie Stories
Summary: This is a different point of view from my original story DEAD SILENCE! everyone asked for a sequel and here it is!
1. Chapter 1

"I wonder what's taking Max and Ella so long! " Nudge complained for the 15th time in 2 minutes. I swear, if she does it again, I'm gonna drop her with her wings tied tight.

Iggy was at the stove with Gazzy talking about something or other having to do with a new bomb they want to try to create. Angel and Total were whispering about going for a flight later and I was trying to finish my Algebra homework. Dr. Martinez went to check on Max and Ella. Nudge started to ramble on about white bread verses whole wheat.

Max, Ella and Dr. Martinez came down the stairs just as Nudge was about to voice the dreadful question again.

"Bout time you guys got down here! Ig said we couldn't eat until you got down here! I mean, what were you mfotyuhbet." Gazzy shoved a pancake into Nudge's mouth before she could say any more.

"Wow! You can shove a whole pancake in there! Ig, you owe me 5 bucks!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"As I was saying upstairs Max, I want to see Lena's face when she loses! What song do you want do?" Ella continued what I'm guessing to be a conversation from upstairs.

"I don't know. Maybe Our Song or A place in This World. I haven't decided yet. Will you help my later?" Max answered.

"Sure. I'm gonna sing Can't Take It by All-American Rejects. Who are those songs by?"

"Taylor Swift. Fang, you should join the talent show too. I've seen your songs you wrote and they're really good." Max started to shovel her pancakes in because Nudge was getting that hungry look in her eyes.

"Maybe." I started to eat super fast too because Gazzy was staring at my food too.

Soon everyone was done eating and we were on the bus heading to school. Iggy and Gazzy sat together out back, Angel and Nudge sat up front, Ella sat with her friends in the middle, and Max and I sat in between the middle and back. A girl from school (Lena) climbed on at her stop and glared at Max and me for kissing when she passed. Now it's no secret that Lena likes me and hates Max for dating me.

For the rest of the ride, Max is leaning on me with my arm over her shoulder. I start to play with the ends of her braid and she just stares out the window.

When we got to school I brought both mine and Max's bags to our lockers which are just so conveniently right next to each other. We hurried to homeroom and signed up for the talent show auditions. Max decided to do A Place in This World. I'm

playing my guitar and Ella's singing Picture to Burn. (She changed her mind.)


	2. Chapter 2

In one week from today, the talent show will take place whether most people in this room make it past the auditions or not. Max was seated next to me on one of the maroon and black band chairs they had lined up in the hall. My guitar was leaning against the chair on the left of me.

"Ella Martinez, you're next!" one of the judges walked out to get Max's younger sister.

"Good luck," Max whispered as Ella went into the chorus room.

Max then moved on to my lap.

"Scared, Max?" I asked as I held her close.

"I've killed my half-brother at least twice! And I faced the wrath of Jeb and the Director! I think I can handle a little audition." Max whispered as she leaned down to give me a kiss as Lena walked by.

She "tripped" over the leg or my chair; managing to spill her fruit punch all over Max's back.

"Oopse, I'm so sorry Max! You might want to go clean that up before it stains!" Lena walked away like she didn't do a thing. Max just got up and put on her sweat shirt.

Ella walked out followed by the judge from before.

"Maxine Ridden, you're next!" Max grabbed her bag and followed the judge.

I'm not sure what happened but not even 5 minutes after she went into the room, she came back out with a confused look on her face.

"Nikolas Bachelder, you're next!" I grabbed my guitar and headed into the room.

"We don't want to hear or see exactly what it is that you are doing in the actual talent show, that is, if you make it. Show me what you got." the chorus teacher, Mr. Lévesque sounded quite bored with all the auditions.

"I want to change the world

kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni

Ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite

Change my mind

Jounetsu tayasazu Ni takanaru mirai e

Te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland

Hai-iro no sora no Kanata nanika oite kita

Kimi wa mayoi nagara

sagashi-tsudzukeru

kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo

nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu

kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa

nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte

bokura mezameru

I want to change the world

nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai

katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa

Change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e

tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland

bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru

tagai no negai e todoku hi made

minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo

tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru

kono basho ni iru

I want to change the world

kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo

uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu

Change my mind

hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru

donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou

It's wonderland

I want to change the world

kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni

ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite

Change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e

te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland"

"Thank you, you will be closing the first part of the show, just before intermission."

And with that, I left to fly home with Max carrying Ella bridal style.

Dr. Martinez was ecstatic when she found out. Ella and Max were talking about how rude Lena was at the audition when she came in and asked how it went.

"Ella will be opening the show, Fang will go on right after intermission is over, and I go on last." Max answered.

I headed into the kitchen at the mention of fresh cookies to grab some before Gazzy and Nudge.

"Fang! You might want to hide! Mom found out about the show! She's coming, run!" Max grabbed me and we ran into the woods.

We split up and went our separate ways through the woods. I saw Max stop in a clearing to catch her breath, I couldn't resist the temptation of scaring her and jumped out of the bushes.


End file.
